


Lemonade

by bustdownyunho



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bustdownyunho/pseuds/bustdownyunho
Summary: What happens when the hot neighbor decides to lend a helping hand moving into your new apartment?





	Lemonade

“Just place it in my room!” Your brother carries the large box slowly up the stairs, grunting as the weight makes him work.

“Damn, sis, this place is massive!” You hear your brother’s shout from the bedroom, soon the sound of his footsteps travel down the stairs, meeting you in the kitchen.

“You see, I can save money and you can’t” You place the last of set of dishes in the cabinet, grunting as you stand on your tippy-toes.

“Fair enough. By the way, I can’t stay for long” Your brother scratches the back of his head, reaching for his phone as you turn around to face him.

“Where are you going?” He tapped away on his phone before turning his attention back to you.

“I gotta fill in for a co-worker at the store. It would only be a few hours anyway so I’ll be back” A few hours of hard labor up and down five flights of stairs wouldn’t be that bad.

“I’ll probably be dead asleep by the time you’re back” You lean forward against the counter, reaching for the glass of water before resting on the kitchen stool.

“Actually, a friend of mine lives in the building next door. I reckon he could help while I’m gone” Your head snaps up at your brother’s proposal.

“Really?”

“He’s been stuck in his little mancave the entire break. May as well give him something to do”

“Have I met him before?” You’ve met a handful of his friends before, carrying his drunk ass home in the middle of the night. 

“Jongho? I don’t think so, he doesn’t do parties” Your brother chuckles, pushing himself off the stool as he makes his way to the door.

“I mean, I don’t want to bother him or anything. I can just carry them myself” There were quite a few boxes left to bring up, mostly heavy stuff that would take you longer without the presence of your brother’s strength.

“Well, too bad he’s already here” 

“What? How-” Your brother lifts his phone, shaking it as he twists the knob.

Behind the door stood a built figure, dressed in nothing but a simple hoodie and a pair of washed jeans as he showed no sense of emotion on his rounded face.

“Jongho! My man, this is my sister, Y/N. Y/N, this is Jongho, my best buddy” Your brother greeted him through the door, brushing aside to let him enter. 

“Y/N”

“Jongho” His hands were rough but soft, most definitely warm too. 

“Well, I guess I’ll see you guys in a few. Bye!” Your brother snatches his jumper off the couch, dashing through the door as he leaves you standing with the newly found friend. 

The two of you stood in a near uncomfortable silence before clearing your throat, making Jongho break his attention away from the door.

“There’s some heavy boxes waiting in the lobby, two-man job” Jongho nods in agreement without uttering a word as he exits the door for you to follow behind. 

The endless trotter down the spiral stairs seemed endless before you had reached the ground floor. Jongho pressed the door with his palm, pushing it open for the two of you to exit before following closely behind you to the boxes sitting in front of the elevator.

“So how come you didn’t hire anyone to help you move?” Jongho asks, eyeing the horrendous stack of cardboard boxes in front of him.

“Why waste money when I can do it- umph myself?” You grunt as the weight of the box takes a strain on your muscles. 

“Oh so you can do it yourself now, can you?” Jongho flashes a small smile, showing off his gums as he watches you struggle with the large box that was literally the size of your upper body.

“Here, let me. You take the smaller ones” Jongho takes the heavy box out of your hands, carrying it in front of him like it weighed nothing as you were left with the smaller ones. 

It was practically your cardio of the day, trotting up and down the square spiral of stairs with your muscles growing even sorer with each strain the boxes had taken on you. 

Your hair was scrunched up in a poor ponytail, sweat cloaking the nape of your neck as you pile the last box inside your new apartment. 

Jongho sat on the other end of the couch, eyes shut as his head laid back against the couch. Sweat beaded his round face, hair slicked back to let the cool air of the room hit his exposed burning forehead. 

You gulp down the hard lump in your throat as your eyes trail down to his Adam’s apple where the bead of sweat slowly trickled down, under the collar of his shirt. His chest rose with every breath of air, shirt slightly sinking into the crevasses of his body. 

Jongho’s eyes flutter open, meeting your slothful eyes as your vision trails from his thighs back to his face. Heat flushes to your face, cherry bubbling to your cheeks as you break your gaze from Jongho’s droopy eyes. 

You could feel holes burning into the side of your head as you sit up from the couch, patting yourself down before turning your gaze back to a smirking Jongho.

“Are you thirsty? I bought l-lemonade before you came” Your voice stutters as Jongho watched you trot backwards to the kitchen. 

“Thirsty? Yeah” Jongho replies, tilting his head to the side as you feel his gaze right on your back, watching your every move.

You shakingly bring down two glass cups from the cupboard with a clink as they sit on the kitchen island. 

The skin of your palm stings slightly as you grip the icy cold carton of lemonade. Your body felt hotter with each second passing as your stomach bubbles with a hazy fuzz, making your lower body feeling quite numb, sensitive. 

You turn around holding the glass cup in your hand ready to pass to Jongho, who conveniently was already out of his seat, surprisingly close for you to merely stretch your arm out to him. 

“Thanks” Jongho’s deep honey-like voice sent your heart skipping in a frenzy as he brushes his fingers against yours on the glass. 

“Uh yeah, you’re welcome” Your breath hitched at the back of your throat as you hold your own glass, subtly watching Jongho gulp down his lemonade while sipping on your own, unable to take your eyes off of his neck and chest. 

God, how can someone make drinking lemonade this attractive? You thought to yourself. Jongho lowers his glass to what seemed like ages, licking his plump lips of the sweet goodness before placing the glass back down on the counter behind you. 

“Can I use the bathroom?” He asks, tilting his head. It was really driving you insane, the way his eyes droop even more and the corner of his lips twitching into a small smirk. The fuzz in the pit of our stomach made your body grow even more sensitive.

“To the left- down there” Your finger points behind him. Jongho looks in the direction, quickly thanking you before taking his leave, running his hand through his sweat beaded hair before scratching the back of his head. Your eyes glue on his forearm as each finger movement flexed his muscles even more. 

“Oh fuck…” You whisper to yourself, jaw slightly hanging as you realize what you’d gotten yourself into. Or what your brother has gotten you into. 

You snap yourself back into reality before your mind starts playing absurd scenarios into your head. Your eyes scan the surroundings for your phone, which was laying on the coffee table. You click on the contact, typing away to your best friend. 

Y/N: So one of my brother’s friends is helping me move in today.

Y/F/N: Oooooh is he hot???

Y/N: … Yes.

Y/F/N: And is that a problem?

Y/N: Idk should it? I’m honestly going crazy.

Y/F/N: 👀

Y/N: What’s that supposed to mean?

Y/F/N: Enough has been said, my friend :)

Y/N: No… I’m not going to fuck a someone I just met

Y/F/N: I never said you were going to in the first place… but by all means, go-ahead ;)

Your head snaps back to the sound of the door closing shut, Jongho appears around the corner, face slightly damp to what seemed like he had washed his face. 

“Oh, uh, thanks for helping me today” You place your phone back onto the coffee table before walking up to Jongho who was seated on the stool. 

“No worries, Y/N” The way your name drips from his lips was enough to send you to the ungodly place in your mind you had tried to avoid when he sat on your couch. 

You awkwardly maneuver your way onto the stool beside him, propping your elbows up as you take another sip of your remaining lemonade.

“You probably want me to leave but I really don’t want to have to face those stairs again” Jongho speaks up, making you straighten your back as you twist your body around. But what you didn’t notice was his body was twisted around too, making you brush your legs against his. 

“Oh no, stay, take a rest” You built the courage to look at him in the eye, it was your greatest achievement to not break away after five seconds, his dark pupils entrancing you from reality. 

Jongho props his elbow onto the counter, leaning forward as he rests the side of his head on his palm, gaze never breaking from yours. 

Your thighs rub together subtly as Jongho trails his eyes from yours down to your lips before making their way back up to your eyes.

“You’re really pretty, you know that” You didn’t know whether to let your heart beat out of your chest or unclench the gushing wetness in your pants. 

“You’re pretty too- I mean hot- handsome- fuck” Jongho chuckles at your choice of words. 

His face was right there, all you wanted to do was just shove your tongue down his throat and hear his deep moans. Fuck, what was he doing to you?

“Yeah?” Jongho’s eyes droop with a smirk crawling up on to his lips as he shuffles his body closer to yours, knee pushing between your legs.

“…Yeah” It was decided, you could feel the wetness pooling around your needy pussy as Jongho’s face inched closer to yours. 

“I wish I had met you sooner if I knew you looked like this” Jongho’s knee slowly pushes your legs further apart, making you shuffle closer to him, letting your hot core inch closer to his knee, yearning for some sort of friction. 

“What are you doing to me, Jongho?” Your voice became quiet as Jongho’s face was right in front of yours, so close that you could feel his hot breath that had undoubtedly made its way into your ungodly imagination.

“I don’t know, you tell me” 

You didn’t waste your time, smashing your lips against his as your hands make their way around his neck, pushing him closer to you as your fingers tangle in his hair. 

Jongho’s hand immediately make their way on to your waist, pulling you up from your seat and onto the counter with half of your ass properly seated on the cold marble with his lips molding with yours, wrestling your tongue with his hungrily as if he waited his whole life for this.

Jongho presses his body against yours, thigh rubbing against your throbbing clit as your knee brushes against his clothed boner. 

You grind your hips against Jongho’s thigh, feeling a smirk in between your heated makeout. 

“Fuck, so needy” Jongho breaks from the kiss, letting his hand cup your clothed pussy before slowly teasing it with his fingers, playing with the opening of your shorts before actually sliding his hand through the waistband of your shorts.

“Jongho, please…” Your legs unwrap from Jongho’s hips as he slides off your shorts, dropping them to the ground as he stretches the band of your panties before letting them slap back at your skin.

Jongho slips his fingers through your soaked panties, smirking as he dips his fingers into the pool of your wetness before covering your clit with your juices, rubbing your clit fast as he dips his lips back on to yours. 

You slip out a moan as Jongho applies more pressure against your clit, stimulating you greatly as the fuzz in your stomach turns into a knot. 

Your knee finds its way back against Jongho’s crotch, spontaneously rubbing his dick. Jongho lets his other hand place flat against your back as he pushes you down, letting your back rest against the cold counter before removing his arm from under you.

Breaking away from the kiss, Jongho removes his fingers from your clit, using both his hands to rip your panties, exposing your aching pussy to the cold air as you gush over the way his arm flexed, showing off every muscle his body holds.

“So fucken wet, Jesus” Jongho takes your legs, propping them on his shoulders, lowering himself down as his arms hook under your thighs, face insanely close to your pussy. 

Jongho blows hot air on you before letting his tongue flatten against your needy pussy, making your eyes roll back in pleasure as your hands find their way back through his thick hair. 

“Fuckkk” Your back arches off the cold counter as Jongho flicks his tongue across your sensitive bud.

Jongho attaches his lips to your pussy, letting his tongue slide into your hole as he roughly slides his tongue up and down your slit.

Your body jerks forward, slamming your palm against the edge of the counter as you feel Jongho insert a finger, pumping it in and out of you as he twists it in your hole. 

Jongho’s lips attach on to your clit, licking it before sucking on it, swaying his face side to side as your legs twitch from the warm friction on your nerves.

Jongho turns his gaze back up to you, watching you with hooded eyes as your body twitches from his touch, head rolling back as your knuckles turn white from gripping the edge of the counter. 

“Nnnnngh- fuck! Jongho!” Your face scrunches up with pleasure as Jongho brings you closer to an orgasm. 

“I want to feel your tight pussy around me, fuck” Jongho removes his lips before pushing your body back on to the counter as he slides off his shirt, throwing it to where you shorts lay.

Your walls clench around nothing as your eyes fix on Jongho’s uncovered muscles. You pull him closer by the hem of his jeans, pressing his chest against your body as you fumble with the belt before slipping it off, leaving you to unzip his jeans to deal with his needy cock stored inside his boxers. 

Jongho’s hand slip under your shirt, pulling it off to leave you in your bra unclasping it, letting it slide off your chest as his hand cup your breast, playing with your hardened nipple while you let his cock spring free from his boxers.

You huck up some saliva, letting it drip from your lips as it lands on the tip of Jongho’s cock, lubing it up for your hands to twist around his length as your other hand slides up and down his arm, feeling every muscle he has.

“Fuuuck” You smirk at Jongho, who rested his forehead against yours before tilting to the side, brushing his nose against yours before biting down at your bottom lip, making you kiss him as he slips in his tongue, wrestling yours for dominance. 

Your hand twists up and down his cock faster as your other hand digs into the flesh of his shoulder, gushing at how he flexes his muscles. Jongho kneads your breast, squeezing it before guiding his hand behind you again, pushing you closer to him, off the counter. 

“Wait, I don’t have a co-” Jongho breaks from the kiss, staring down at you with concern before you push him back on to your lips.

“I’m on the pill” You say between the kiss.

Jongho’s cock rubs against your inner thigh, inching closer to your pussy as your body presses against his, feeling more of his muscles.

“Perfect” Jongho has a rough grip on your waist, spinning you around as you feel his cock press against your ass cheeks as he pushes you forward until your chest was pressed flat against the cold marble counter.

Jongho lets his cock slide up and down your slit, cloaking it in your wetness before sliding into your tight hole, making you swallow a sharp breath of air as his girthy cock stretches you out. 

“Ohmygod- ngh Jongho” You could hear a quiet groan behind you as Jongho’s big hands caress your ass, spreading them apart as he watches the way his cock disappears into your tight hole.

“So tight- shit” Jongho’s hips start moving, thrusting in and out of you as you lay flat against the counter, arms stretched out in front of you, searching for leverage as his thrusts become faster.

You wince as his girthy length stretches you out like never before as it slowly turns the pain into complete pleasure. 

Jongho has a tight grip on your waist, holding you in place over the counter, as he begins to pound into you, grunting through gritted teeth to suppress his quiet moans. 

“God, you take me so good” Jongho sweeps his sweaty hair back before cupping your inner thigh with his hand, lifting your leg and propping it on the counter. 

You wince as the sudden stretch in your leg takes your course of pleasure to another angle, letting Jongho’s cock hit all the right spots in you to make you go crazy. 

“Oh my godddd- Jongho” Your arms retract against your chest as your knee bends against the counter, making you rest it on the stool beside you as Jongho supports your leg up.

The new position stretches you out even more, letting Jongho’s cock gush at your insides as your hips spaz under his grip from the spark of fuzzy pleasure shooting from the pit of your stomach to the rest of your body.

Your ass stings as Jongho’s hip snap harder, making his skin slap yours, fucking you further against the counter as the edge bruises the front of your thigh. 

Jongho moves his hand from underneath your thigh to in between your legs, fingers finding their way back on to your clit, rubbing you fast with the pace of his thrusts.

“Fuckfuckfuck Jongho- Oh my goddd” Your hand grabs Jongho’s forearm, feeling every flex of his muscles in his arm as he rubs your throbbing clit with an ear-ripping orgasm penting up in the pit of your stomach.

“Nearly there, baby, n-nearly therennnnggghhfuckkk-” Jongho grunts, panting evidently than before as his grip on your waist tightens whilst his fingers rub you faster, bring you to the brink of an orgasm.

“Nghhhhhuhhh- I- FUCK!” Your legs quiver, on the brink of collapse with your forehead resting on your arm against the counter with the other arm brought up to muffle your loud shaky moan as a body-jerking orgasm rips through from the pit of your stomach. 

Your pussy gushes around Jongho’s cock with your release as his thrusts become sloppier, lowering his body to hook his thrusts into you, sending your eyes rolling back.

“Fuckkkkk- shiittt” Jongho releases a shaky groan from the back of his throat as you feel his warm spurt of cum shoot into your stretched hole, making the both of you gasp for deprived breath.

Jongho leans forward, pressing his chest against your back as he lowers your leg from the stool, letting you quiver underneath him before planting sloppy kisses on your shoulder blade.

You turn your head to the side to meet with a pair of softened brown eyes, you could feel Jongho panting against your back as his cock remained buried deep inside you. 

“Fuck, it’s hot in here don’t you think?” Jongho slips his cock out from your pussy, drenched in the mixture of your releases before unsticking you from the counter. 

“The air conditioner is on” You chuckle, slightly stuttering your steps as you bring yourself to walk again. 

“Right. Fuck, how do you feel?” Jongho snaps back to reality, forgetting that he had just ripped off your favorite pair of panties and fucked you senseless in your new kitchen. 

“Great, actually. Despite having you rip my favorite panties” You bend down, picking up the panties that were once in one piece that’s now been ripped to two. 

“Boo hoo, it’s not like you can’t go out to buy more” Jongho chuckles, bending down beside you, picking up the pile of shriveled clothes. 

“Eh, you’re right. But now I actually have to go into my suitcase to find another pair” You slip your creased shirt back over your head, patting it down of all the specs on the kitchen tiles before dipping around the corner with Jongho following you closely behind. 

“You didn’t tell me you already had your bed set up, would’ve saved me some energy” Jongho pulls his boxers over his crotch with his clothes in the other hand as he scans your new room.

“Fucking on the bed is boring” You pull out a fresh pair of panties, slipping them on before plopping on the bed with Jongho contemplating whether he should join you or stand there.

You pat the empty space beside you as you move to let him lay beside you, dipping your legs underneath the blanket. 

“So do you bang all of your brother’s friends or just people you barely know?”

“Do you call all of your friend’s sisters pretty or just people you barely know?” 

A satisfied grin paints across your face as a shade of red flushes in Jongho’s cheeks. 

“No, just you”


End file.
